max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Morphos
Morphos, aka Project Morphos, is one of Max Steel's enemies introduced in Dawn of Morphos and a major antagonist in the last two Animated Films. He is capable of copying the modes of practically anything (from living bengs to non-human beings, like machines or robots) and is completely indestructible. He also had a strange relationship with Dread and considered him as his father and creator. Morphos debuted in Dawn of Morphos and was voiced by Brian Dobson. History Sixteen years ago When Jim McGrath came to Earth, he created N-Tek alongside with Molly McGrath, Forge Ferrus and Miles Dread because of Makino's iminent invasion. In his ship, they worked on many projects to stop the villain, between them the infamous Morphos. Morphos was designed to destroy Makino once for all. However, they realised that if the monster destroyed Makino, there were no guarantee that he would stop there and could be even a bigger threat than Makino itself. Forge and Jim then cancelled the project and opted in using the Turbo Star. Animated Films Dawn of Morphos After Max Steel managed to destroy Makino once for all, Dread recreated Morphos by the use of lightning rays and parts of other mutants, also including his DNA in the mix. After Morphos was brought to life, he asked who he was and what was his purpose and referred Dread as his father. Shortly after Dread shows Morphos a image of Max Steel and later a projection of the device that would complete him and would give him all the answers, saying that he would give it to him if he destroyed Max Steel. Dread later sents him to Copper Canyon city, where Morphos cause mayhem and chaos until Max arrives. The two start to fight and Morphos eventually manages to assimilate the powers of Max's Turbo Strength Mode. Afterwards, Max tosses Morphos in the ocean, but Jason Naught finds him and rescues him under Dread's orders. Maximum Morphos Bonus Clips Toxic Morphos Appearance Morphos is a muscular and tall humanoid mutant. In a few parts of his body, his skin is orange and yellow. While the yellow skin looks smooth, his orange skin is scaly like a reptile. He also has blue crystals with light blue energy lines that resemble stitches, which symbolize borders between the orange and yellow skin. He also has a giant cavity on his torso, that hides a blue tentacle that has three claws. His body doesn't seem to be symmetrical due to him having one ear on his right side (he doesn't have a left ear), his right shoulder being bigger than his left shoulder, his right hand having four clawed fingers, his left hand being a "hook", three clawed toes on his left foot, and a webbed-foot with three toes (two forward, one backwards) on his right foot. According to some Bonus Clips, Morphos is, in fact, made of many parts of other monsters. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Morphos is very powerful and ruthless in battles. He is so powerful, that he easily overpowered T-Rextroyer without much effort. *'Superhuman Speed:' Morphos is shown to be very fast, able to reach Max Steel (after tossing him in the ocean) in some minutes. He was able to cut in half multiple Goopaniods at blur speeds. *'Superhuman Endurance:' He is powerful enough to resist to every powerful weapon in his way, like cannons or bazookas. He was also able to endure the combined attack of The Elementors, Max Steel, Toxzon, and Extroyer, later returning harmless to battle. *'Reactive Adaptation:' Morphos' primary power consists in replicate instantly the powers of the threat that he is fighting with. Previously, he wasn't able to absorb some powers (specifically, Max's Turbo Combo Mode), but when he was upgraded with a a security device, he got new skills, including the improvement of the shape-shifting abilities. *'Regeneration:' Like Makino, he is able to regenerate himself at the same time that he is damaged, even if a member of his body is destroyed, making him practically invincible. *'Fusion Modes:' Before the events of Max Steel: Maximum Morphos, Morphos was unable to copy Max's Turbo Combo Mode, presumably because he wasn't complete. Later on, he absorbed Dread's security device that improved his abilities and now he is able to combine every mode on his arsenal, even if he is without the device. *'Invulnerability to T.U.R.B.O. Energy:' His cavity is able to absorb this energy. *'Unlimited Stamina:' Morphos can fight during large periods and return to fight full of energy. He doesn't needs to sleep nor eat as Miles Dread said, which makes him consider Morphos as his most perfect creation. *'Resistance to Ultralinks:' Since Morphos was made to defeat Makino, it is possible that he has a resistance against them. Skills *'Expert Tactician:' Just like Miles Dread, Morphos has shown to be very intelligent and treacherous, as seen when he made all civilians on Copper Canyon believe that he was a hero by capturing all the villains, but instead, Morphos was executing his plan as he wanted. *'Genius Intellect:' Even though that Morphos is a very angry monster and prefers to solve things through strength, he is very intelligent like his creator. This can be seen on Max Steel: Maximum Morphos, like when he created a few clones based on himself to proceed with his plan. Weaknessess *'Destruction of Matrix:' The security device that upgraded Morphos' powers was ultimately destroyed in the end of Maximum Morphos, leaving permanent consequences to him: Morphos lost his powers and was left in his main mode unable to copy any ability. Etymology The name Morphos is based on the word morph, which means shapeshift or transform. It makes an allusion of the creature's ability of copying the powers of other characters. His name also is similar to "Morphosos", which were blue crystals (quite similar to Morphos') responsible for mutating Troy Winter into Extroyer in the old series. Personality Morphos is a very intelligent and furious monster, who, in most of the cases, prefer to solve things through his brute strength. Morphos' only ambition was to discover the reason of his existence and he could do anything for it. He also seems to easily get out of control, as for instance, when Dread refused to give his answers to Morphos and he almost killed his creator. Eventually, Morphos gradually got more independant and Dread decided to kill him rather than give him his answers. After that, Morphos develops his own conscience and desires rather than being used as a mass destruction puppet by Dread. He seeked to be better than his creator in every way possible and eventually managed to mutate the entire Copper Canyon into monsters, stating that his image would be everywhere. Currently, Morphos seeks to be the most dangerous villain that ever existed and constantly seeks new ways to become even more powerful. A remarkable trait after Morphos became independant is that he was provocative towards other characters (mainly Dread) and when he was fighting against other villains, he said that they were being destroyed by their own hands while fighting with their own powers. He also inherited some of Dread's characteristics and habits, like talking too much about his evil plans, as even Miles stated in Maximum Morphos. Relationships Miles Dread Morphos and Dread's relationship was very unstable. He referred to Dread as his father, yet Miles only saw him as a weapon that could destroy Max Steel and make N-Tek fall once for all. Morphos was extremely loyal to Dread and always tried to make him feel satisfied, yet he emotionally abused and toyed with Morphos and even referred to him as "nothing". When Dread betrayed Morphos, he developed a deep hatred for him and after he regenerated, he tortured his creator and mutated his left hand. His hate for He eventually tuns the entire Copper Canyon into mutants (ironically using a machine that Dread built) and stated that his image would be everywhere. Morphos also considered Dread inferior and constantly remembered him that he surpassed Miles where he failed. Later on, Morphos is ultimately defeated by Max Steel and tells his creator that he was worse than him and was nothing. Max Steel Morphos has a big hate towards Max Steel, as he was made to eliminate the hero once for all. Morphos violently fought against Max many times and even made him faint during a battle. Morphos also reveals in Maximum Morphos that he also considers Max's powers inferior to the villains. Sydney Gardner Though that she didn't interacted with Morphos, she worked for him to discover some of his plans. Commander Forge Ferrus Morphos didn't interacted with Ferrus a lot, but when he invaded the base of N-Tek, he imprisoned him alongside with other N-Tek agents. While Dread was speaking and Ferrus interrupted him, Morphos slapped his face. Extroyer Extroyer was the seventh villain to be captured by Morphos. Even though that he didn't interacted too much with him, Morphos knew about his creation and also used it to tease Extroyer while he defeated him with his own powers, as he had done with other villains. The Elementors Morphos didn't interacted too much with the Elementors, but he thinks that they are wasting their power, as when he shown how it is to show the true nature power. Toxzon Toxzon was the first villain to be captured by Morphos. Even though that Morphos didn't interacted with him a lot, he knows his intentions, which he also used to tease him while he was being defeated by his own powers. Jason Naught Morphso referred to Jason Naught as his uncle. When Morphos went to the N-Tek's prison to freed Jason, he tossed him in the wall. When he became the mayor of Copper Canyon, Jason helped Morphos in activating the device of the THI tower that would mutate every single person on the city into monsters. Yet Jason didn't expected to become one of these creatures, Morphos said that he was about to experience the evolution. Copper Canyon Mayor Morphos and him weren't seen interacting a lot, but the mayor really respected Morphos, even giving him a trophy for his heroic actions. Copper Canyon Citizens Morphos faked all the way that he cared about the civilians of Copper Canyon, just to execute his plan and mutate the persons into monsters like him. The citizens considered Morphos as a hero and always respected him, though that when his mask slip, they started to boo and throw rotten tomatoes on him. Quotes Gallery Trivia * Morphos could be considered a mix of the original incarnations of Extroyer and Elementor. ** Extroyer and Morphos were able to shape-shift into any character without becoming a part of his or her. Both have crystals on their bodies and curiously his name resembles "Morphosos", the material responsible of causing Troy's mutation in the old series. However, this is merely a concidence due to the fact that the Morphosos' name could also be inspired by the word "morph". ** Elementor and Morphos act in similar way, even though that there are few diferences, like Morphos being aware of his powers. Morphos has proven to use his smart side from his creator, unlike Elementor, who only used his brute strength instead of the intelligence that he got from his creator. Both also are indestructible and have similar origins. The creation is slightly different, since Bio-Con (Elementor's creator), created him in his laboratory through radiation, while Morphos' creation process is unknown and was brought to life with lightning. * As seen in the series, he is a reference to Frankenstein. He was created in a same way, and also Max calls Morphos "Stitchenstein", making a direct reference to Frankenstein. * His crystals presumably contains T.U.R.B.O. Energy, since he was brought to life in the beginning of The Dawn of Morphos, there was a container with a blue liquid connected to his body, which was seen in The Great Turbo Star Caper. * Sometimes, Morphos refers Miles Dread as his father. The first time he called him that, Jason Naught found it cute. * As revealed by Dread, he programmed Morphos to know the name "Max Steel" before he was brought to life. It is also possible that Morphos received other memories of his creator, since he knew the existence of other villains, such as Extroyer and Toxzon. Something that reinforces this is the fact that he knows about Extroyer's creation, especially the one who transformed Troy into a monster, his creator. * So far, Morphos is the villain with less figures made, having only three figures, those being Core Heat Morphos, Mutant Morphos, and Mega Morphos. * Most of Morphos' renders released have his ear on the left side of the head instead of right. * In international dubs, Morphos' voice resembles a teenager's voice. Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Humans Category:Characters Introduced in Films Category:Major Villains Category:Characters voiced by Brian Dobson